


Make You Great

by Starshaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alliances, M/M, Negotiations, Original Character Death(s), Paralysis, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Kylux "You have to trust me" from ad-aphelion.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Great

All at once as if someone had flipped a switch, the lights went out. Every light. The world became dark and Hux froze. A damp chill crept up through his extremities. Sound drifted away from the conversation Hux had been in the middle of and silence surrounded him as closely as the darkness. 

“Hux,” Kylo said, his voice little above a whisper in the back of Hux’s mind. Why did it always have to be Ren who came to him in the most unnerving times. 

“You have to trust me,” Ren said.

“What are you doing to me?” Hux wanted to snap out the words but he never heard his words vocalised. In this darkness where he couldn’t see, he couldn’t move, and now he couldn’t speak. Kylo heard every word regardless.

“I’m not doing anything to you, but I’m coming for you,”

“I was in the middle of a negotiation,” Hux said as he tried to remember exactly what he was doing and saying when his reality had become this.

“And your negotiators grew impatient,” Kylo told him. “How would you prefer them butchered?” He asked and Hux began to picture the scene unfold. It relaxed him to plan with such a vivid imagination. Kylo didn’t say another word but Hux was sure he was there, an ominous pressure coming from an out of sight source.

The light around him grew into grey and silver colours and then the room took shape. Time had passed but Hux couldn’t determine how long. His eyes fell on the creatures across the table, since that was all they were to him now. They were hardly his equals despite every effort to discuss their alliance on equal terms. Their heads lay on the table in front of them, clean cut from their shoulders and not a blood splatter to be seen. The corner of Hux’s mouth twitched, betraying his satisfaction.

“You’re impressed,” Hux turned his gaze to the entrance where Kylo leant against the doorway. He was without his helmet and his hair was pushed back behind his ears. His eyes were shut but after a few moments under Hux’s gaze he opened them. Hux’s breath caught as it always did for the moment those startling eyes fell on him.

“You might be a little unsteady, I think they paralysed you,” Kylo said.

“I will be fine, thank you,” Hux replied as he tested his grip on the arms of the chair and found his grip weaker than usual. He remained seated. Kylo was clearly in no rush as he sauntered across the room and behind his most recent victims.

“Did you hear them begging?” Kylo asked.

“No,” Hux said.

“They didn’t get the chance to,” Kylo said as he examined his own work and tipped one corpse to one side as if he were checking a piece of furniture for hidden damage. 

“Are there any support units?” Hux asked. 

“I came on my own,” Kylo said as he glanced up at Hux and Hux felt as though he were weakened prey. The next to be picked off.

“And if you hadn’t achieved your goal?” Hux asked.

“Nothing on this planet could get in my way,” Kylo said and shrugged, “I have power you can’t imagine,”

“Just because you have it doesn’t mean you know how to use it. Your ‘force’ doesn’t give you a strategy or focus or anything that I strive for and achieve everyday,” Hux said haughtily. His words feeling like they were tightening the noose about his own next the moment they left his mouth.

“Grant me one request,” Kylo said as he rounded the end of the table and stepped up to Hux’s side.

“If I must,” Hux scoffed. He looked back to Kylo and met those eyes boring deep into Hux’s

“Trust me,” Kylo implored, “You have to trust me,”

“Trust is earned, not assumed. My crew trust in me because I refuse to let them down. I trust them in return to help me achieve my goal. They would have been just as successful in retrieving me,”

“I’m the only person who can help you achieve your goal,” Kylo said as he stepped closer and faced down Hux. Hux daren’t breathe, “Emperor,” Kylo purred into his ear. “Imagine how many times you’ll sit across from negotiators from other planets and wish them dead,”

“You’re a selfish man Ren. What would you get in return?”

“A vision of the future different to Snokes,” Kylo said as he turned away and ran a finger around the rim of Hux’s glass on the table, “One he hasn’t seen coming,”

“You ask me this when I can scarcely move,”

“When else would you give me the time of day?” Kylo asked as he leant back against the table in front of Hux.

“When would you ever ask for my time rather than assume it?” Hux replied and Kylo scowled as stared off at a point behind Hux

“I could ask you when I have my saber to your neck,” Kylo said after a moment’s consideration. Hux felt the hairs on his neck stand on end, “Or as I drag every molecule of oxygen from your lungs, or I could not ask you at all,”

“You would want to be my trusted executioner?” Hux asked.

“You have vision and I have power; is there a better combination available to you?” Kylo parried and Hux paused as he took in Kylo. His comments were fair but there was more to his request than Hux could discern. He’s come to hux’s rescue the second he’d sensed the trouble, if he’d had to sense it at all. He’d butchered Hux’s attackers into the image Hux had imagine and now he offered him the success of his lifelong dream. Kylo wanted something he wasn’t asking for when there was scarcely a need for him to ask anything of anyone.

“Could I trust you to be more than that Ren?” Hux asked as Ren rested a foot either side of Hux’s chair and leant forwards until Hux 

“I would be everything,” Kylo said, his breath warm across Hux’s skin, “If you trusted me with you life,”

“Then be everything for me,” Hux said and heard Kylo’s sharp intake of breath, “And kill the next person to walk into this room,” He added dismissively as he heard hurried footsteps in the corridor and a shadow was visible across the wall.

“You’re an excellent negotiator General,” Kylo said and smirked. Hux barely saw the servant who arrived in the doorway before they’d crumbled to the floor. Kylo never took his hungry eyes off Hux as he seemed to get closer by the second.

“Emperor,” Hux corrected him moments before Kylo’s lips met his. “You’ll be calling me Emperor soon enough,” Hux said as he leant forwards and closed the gap between them. With some effort Hux raised his heavy arms from the seat and pushed his fingers back through Kylo’s hair. He gasped as he felt Kylo’s hands circle his waist and lift him from the chair.

“You have work to do before you have that title,” Kylo said, his smile interrupted their following kisses.

“And yet I trust that it’s a sure thing,” Hux said as Kylo turned him and pushed him back onto the table. A shameful blush flooded Hux’s cheeks as his head spun and he couldn’t keep himself sat upright. To Hux’s left the two severed heads watched as Kylo lowered him flat onto the table before leaning over him.

“Trust in me to bring you that crown,” Kylo said as he traced up and down Hux’s sides with a light touch.

“I have to, don’t I?” Hux said. Kylo grinned and pressed a kiss and then teeth to Hux’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt and some writing encouragement at starshaker.tumblr.com and i'll write you a ficlet


End file.
